Necesito un Emmett
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Rosalie cree estar enamorada de Edward...y este no la corresponde. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si un día, eligiendo su menú, descubriese que el amor de su vida está a punto de morir, y ella podría ser una de las causas...? Regalo para mi propia Rose, Mariola.
1. Para no volver más

Ya no lo soportaba más. ¿Porqué tuvo que haberse fijado en él? A su entender, Edward Cullen era un monstruo; uno muy responsable, pero un monstruo, al fin y al cabo. Siempre tan respetuoso, educado y...guapo, a quién engañar.

Pero tan frío e insensible. Un dios griego, una estatua fría y sin emociones, carente de casi toda la humanidad que la comprendiera a ella, a Rosalie Hale. ¿porqué?

El la apreciaba, ya se lo había dado a entender, como a una hermana, nada más, pero no como ella a él. Ella tenia la leve intuición que, en un principio Carlisle la había transformado para que fuera la pareja de su hijo.

Carlisle los había salvado a ambos de la muerte, igual que a su esposa, Esme, pero los había condenado a su vez, a la inmortalidad. La inmortalidad y la belleza. Rosalie soltó una risa amarga. Belleza: su belleza fue la causa de su "casi" muerte, como ella decía. Porque murió, pero seguía viva. Porque seguía viva, pero estaba muerta.

Y ahora padecía la inmortalidad, con belleza, pero de una manera fría. Porque,¿ quien ansía una eternidad sin alguien importante con quien compartirla...?

Rosalie... hasta el nombre era hermoso. En la habitación de abajo se escuchaba el piano, la canción favorita de Esme. Arrugó la nariz. Ya no lo aguantaba más. Se iba. No podía seguir en aquella casa sin volverse loca.

Se quitó su camisón blanco ( le parecía una tontería tenerlo, pues no iba a dormir con él puesto, ya que no podía hacerlo) y escogió lo primero que se le antojó de su armario. Un vestido claro, con pequeños volantes. Le gustaba el tacto de la tela... la olisqueó y, humm, seda.

Se vistió deprisa y se calzó unas chinelas bastante monas. Tal vez cazaría algo, así que quería ir cómoda. Llegó en un instante al baño de la habitación y se toqueteo el cabello. Se arreglo un poco los rizos y se puso un lacito negro en un lado, recogiéndose el flequillo. Quien lo diría... a su madre le encantaban los detalles así. Pero le faltaba algo...rebuscó en un kit y cogió el eyeliner negro. Se maquillo con mas cuidado que de costumbre, haciendo resaltar sus ojos dorados (por su dieta vegetariana) y sus carnosos labios de color rojo intenso. Y se sintió vacía de nuevo.

Maquillaje, belleza, inmortalidad, dinero...pero seguía vacía y triste.

Se pintó una pequeña lágrima con el eyeliner al lado del ojo opuesto al lado del que llevaba el lazo y se guardo el artilugio y un pintalabios en el escote.

Bajó muy dignamente por las escaleras y se lo encontró tocando el piano.

La miró fijamente, tocando una cadencia enternecedora. Dejo desaparecer la ultima nota y cerro los ojos.

"Oh, no.." pensó para si misma. Lo estaba volviendo a hacer. Leería sus pensamientos y sabría lo que se proponía. Durante unos minutos que parecieron horas, siguieron mirándose, sin decir nada. Edward suspiro y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-¿estas segura de querer marcharte de aquí?-susurró, intentando controlar la voz-ya sabes que no tiene por que ser así...

-no le digas nada a Esme- se limitó a contestar. Sin voltearlo a ver siquiera, Rosalie se dirigió hacia la puerta. Todo lo que había pasado esos años con los Cullen, le vino a la mente antes de atravesar el umbral.

Su transformación, la explicación de Carlisle, la sed, su primera caza, como aprendió a tocar el piano y a hablar francés...

De no ser por ser lo que era, en ese momento le habrían rodado lagrimas por las mejillas, estaba segura.

-Lo siento de verdad, Rosalie...-murmuró, empezando a tocar la canción que había compuesto para ella. Roses...así la había llamado. Razón de mas para irse. Asintió, con un nudo en la garganta yéndose de allí... para no volver más.


	2. La distancia entretiene

Corría. Lo mas deprisa que sus piernas le permitían. Debía alejarse de allí, de Forks antes de que Edward la volviera loca.

A ese paso, si seguía corriendo así, su naturaleza no le permitía cansarse) saldría del mundo que la rodeaba. Llegaría a Canadá al anochecer, o incluso antes. Con ese único pensamiento en la cabeza, Rosalie Hale partió hacia su destino.

No dejó de interpretar hasta que se abrió la puerta principal, por la que ella había salido. La escena le provocó, en el fondo, una ola de celos y envidia que no supo describir. Se sentía fuera de lugar. Carlisle y Esme entraban riendo y mirándose de una forma rara, como si solo ellos supieran el significado de esa mirada. Al darse cuenta de su presencia, Esme le sonrió maternalmente. De veras lo quería como a su hijo, aunque, irónicamente, él fuera más mayor que ella.

-hola, cariño-dijo de un modo muy dulce.

-buenas, mamá-sonrió, intentando parecer natural- ¿qué tal?

-genial-su mirada volvió de forma inconsciente a Carlisle y sonrió con adoración- me he divertido mucho-miró a Edward con ternura-¿y Rosalie? ¿dónde está?-Edward perdió poco a poco la sonrisa y, sin contestar, volvió a tocar _su_ canción. No hace falta decir que, Carlisle sujetó a Esme, que, por primera vez en _casi_ cien años, se sintió desfallecer.

Si se movía por el bosque, podría correr sin ser vista. Así saldría antes del Estado. El único inconveniente era la temporada de caza, ya que se había abierto la veda, pero eso no suponía un gran problema. Antes de oír el disparo, Rosalie podía describir el bombeo del corazón del cazador, como contenía la respiración y situaba el dedo en el gatillo. También veía la bala disparada y sabía que ella misma, e incluso Edward sería capaz de atraparla antes de que llegara a su destino. Edward... frunció el ceño. Hasta en la distancia lo tenía en la mente. Qué suplicio...

Correteó por el bosque, jugando con los ciervos y asustándolos, hasta que se hizo de noche. Agotada (psíquicamente) se sentó en una roca y respiró hondo.

Pobre Esme...pensó. Ella la quería como a una hija y así se lo pagaba; fugándose de casa.

Bueno, suspiró, si de verdad se sentía como su madre, lo entendería.

Estaba tan metida en sus ensoñaciones que, a pesar del latido del corazón que se escuchaba no hizo caso. Solo alzó la vista cuando el propietario del corazón desbocado se puso a hiperventilar. Y lo que vio le hizo sentir de nuevo viva. ¿puede un corazón de piedra, congelado, volver a latir? Definitivamente, sí.

Escondido entre los matorrales había un hombre moreno, muy joven, de cabellos negros rizados y desordenados, deleitándose observándola; como un ciego que observa el sol. Y ella dejó de respirar. Olía muy bien, y la sangre caliente que pulsaba en su cuello le secaba la boca y le quemaba la garganta, como una plancha al rojo vivo.

Olía...salvaje, masculinamente salvaje. Y eso no era bueno para su supervivencia, teniendo en cuenta que ella era una neófita todavía. Tenía hoyuelos a ambos lados de la boca, sonriendo. La primera palabra que le vino a la cabeza fue el nombre del hijo de su amiga Vera. ¿Henry?

Aquel precioso niño que siempre soño tener; todo hoyuelos, rizos y sonrisitas. El hijo perfecto.

-Henry...-suspiró, con un susurro de campanillas en la voz. Al escucharse a sí misma se dio cuenta de que no era él.

Lo único que tenía claro en ese momento era que no debía matarlo, a pesar de que su cuello parecía estar gritándole para que derramara su sangre.

Él la seguía contemplando intensamente. Venía de caza, porque traía armas.

-buenas noches-saludó, con voz grave y madura. Sonrió, y los hoyuelos volvieron a marcársele aún más-¿puedo preguntar, si no es indiscreción, que hace una dama tan hermosa en medio del bosque a horas tan intempestivas como estas?-cuestionó, educado, con las sutiles cadencias del siglo XVIII. genial, otro caballero... pensó Rosalie con la imagen de Edward en la mente. Al ver que ella no respondía, añadió con intensidad-es peligroso.-parecía preocupado, con el ceño fruncido, y a ella le pareció adorable. Rosalie sonrió. Lo único peligroso allí era ella, no el bosque en sí. Sin una palabra, se fue tan deprisa que a él no le dio tiempo de verla, por que estba parpadeando.

Al darse cuenta de que la belleza personificada se había esfumado. Rebuscó por todos lados. Parecía haberse fusionado con el aire frío de la noche, y también pensó en el vaporoso vestido que llevaba; tenía que estar pasando un frío terrible, aunque a él le había parecido bastante cómoda...

Desde un árbol , a suficiente distancia como para aclarársele la mente, sin tener la dulce invitación del olor en su cabeza, Rosalie sonrió.

Sí, definitivamente, observar a ese extraño, había hecho que, durante unos minutos no pensara en Edward; estaba claro, la distancia entretiene...


End file.
